


Record

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bored Jongdae, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jongdae always passes time in the strangest way during his most boring class. Featuring an obnoxious Jongdae and a very understanding Jongin.





	

Jongdae could swear his eyes were going to roll back in his head. If he had to listen to his teacher drone on and on about the history of Korea in that monotone voice for one more minute, he was probably going to kill himself. Or at least fall asleep, whichever happened to come first.

Jongin had the right idea. He would sleep through the entire lesson, and then copy Junmyeon's notes at lunch. Their teacher had gone off on a tangent about something or other, but by now Jongdae had given up on taking any notes for himself.

He took the chance to check on Jongin in front of him. He grinned as he saw that Jongin was once again sound asleep. This was his favorite part of history class. Jongdae placed his eraser on Jongin's head, balancing it carefully. And as was always the case, Jongin was not disturbed from his sleep. He never was, no matter how many items Jongdae balanced on his head.

He was up to fifteen when Jongin began to twitch in his sleep. Jongdae froze as the items began to shake. Sixteen was his record and goddammit he was going to beat it today. He hastily placed two cap erasers on top of his notebook, silently cheering as he reached seventeen.

He was about to place another pencil when Jongin sneezed, waking himself up and scattering school supplies all around him. Jongdae pouted at the loss when the other boy turned back to look at him.

"Were you stacking things on my head again hyung?"

Jongdae scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Nini."

"Babe."

"Okay, fine. I was stacking things on your head again."

"How many?"

Jongdae felt his grin stretch across his face. "Seventeen."

Jongin huffed, letting the smallest of smiles appear. "Nice."

Jongin turned back to the front, soon falling asleep again. Jongdae smiled slyly as he placed his binder on Jongin's head. He could totally beat seventeen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


End file.
